


Price of Entrance

by notearchiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, F/M, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Hogwarts to visit her brother, Lily Luna learns she must pay the price of entrance. Her mum shows her what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Entrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> For the lovely Tam who never ceases to delight with her fic ideas.
> 
> This is definitely the dirtiest ficlet I have ever written, and quickest; as a result it is not beta-ed.

Lily Luna looked over her shoulder (thing...person?) standing on its hind legs before her, the snot dripping from her nose matching the semen trickling down her thighs.

"Mum...please not again," she said, struggling against the hand gripping her hair. "I thought we were just visiting James!"

"This is how we visit you brother, sweetie. You need to be brave like him to prove you can enter the common room or the gargoyle won't let you in." Ginny shoved her down, knee against bare skin and the toe of her shoe between Lily's thighs, almost lifting the nine-year-old up by her cunt.

"But...but..." Lily trembled even as she placed her palms on the stone floor. "Why the gargoyle if you go in by the Fat Lady?"

Leaning down, her bare tits falling against Lily's back, Ginny pushed Lily's legs further apart. "Because Daddy and Albus are visiting the Fat Lady at the moment. Now show the gargoyle your pretty cunt and ask."

Lily fell onto her forearms and pushed her ass towards the gargoyle. "Can you please fuck me, Mr Gargoyle? I promise I'll be good this time."

The gargoyle bent over, rubbing its stone cock against Lily's pussy. His claw found the girl's little nub and started pinching it. "If you insist, Miss Potter, but this is your last chance."

"Thank y--" Lily's words devolved into a short scream as the gargoyle thrust into her.

Ginny lay down on the floor and spread legs until her thighs bracketed Lily's head. "That's perfect, baby. Can you help out mummy?"

Lily didn't answer, just buried her face in Ginny's pussy, her tears mixing with her mother's wetness.


End file.
